User blog:NickCity/Nick's Jury Speech
Hello jurors!! So, I want all three of you guys to know that the jury stands pretty undecided at the moment, so please fight for our votes since I myself have legit no clue who I’m going to vote for. After reading your speeches, and based on my personal experiences with you all in the game I’m gonna give you my thoughts/questions! **Just a disclaimer I haven’t read/looked at other jury questions yet so if anything I ask here was addressed in another jury question just refer me there in the response!** Elizabeth: You were by far the nicest person in this game! If this was strictly a social game, I think you’d win because you mastered it. You pissed no one off the entire game, and we're friends with basically everyone. Sure, you spoke to some people more than others, but that’s just how these games work. The only reason why I couldn’t vote for you though is because I feel like your presence in the game wasn’t really known. You played extremely UTR and hell yea that’s an amazing way to play, but in order to get the jury to want you to win, I feel like you need to have a key point in the game that shows “I should win because I did ___”. It doesn’t even necessarily have to be a “move” or a “blindside” but just something that happened that makes you just above the other two finalists. So, my only question for you is what was that moment? I really do respect your game so give me your best response! Malik: WHEW! Malik, had you told me day 1 you’d be sitting in the final 3 I’d of called you crazy but you sure proved me wrong! I have a couple things to say to you, so I’m gonna just jump right in. I have a lot of respect for your game as well, I think you worked your ass off. In the beginning, we were able to squash our beef which I really didn’t think was possible. However, your social game jumped out and we were able to be grown adults and work things out. You made moves all season long like blindsiding me, and paved your own path to the final 3. However, I feel like these moves might not have been the best. I feel like making those moves got you to the final 3, but your perception on the way people’s relationships were in the game seems to be a bit warped. For example, you said in your speech you thought myself, Dan and Rob were a trio when in reality I never really was close with Rob. You also said you didn’t really know where my head was at, but I feel like I told you a lot of what was going on in my head. When I first was blindsided and was told at Ponderosa that “The Triamonds” (me/Shane/Dan) were exposed to you, it made perfect sense as to why you blindsided me because that was my legit final 3. But, you stated in your speech that this was all going on BEFORE Dan exposed the alliance to you. So, now I’m a bit confused because if I’m going to be honest, I truly intended on going as deep as I could with you and if one of Shane/Dan was voted out, you’d of taken that spot in my ideal final 3. I do however, think you’ve grown incredibly since we’ve last played. So, my only question for you would be to just clear everything up when it came to my blindside as best as you can and if you have anything else you’d like to say I’m all ears! Rob: Hello my fellow NYC resident!! Congratulations on making it this far, because as you were aware if it were up to me we’d of switched spots lol! You played a very good, well-rounded game in my opinion. I feel like you made moves when they needed to be made and paved your own path to the final 3. You did not follow people or take orders from others. You did what you individually needed to do and I have a lot of respect for that. I just feel as though for a majority of the game, we just couldn’t bond for whatever reason. I might honestly blame a majority of it on myself, but I would like to hear what you personally thought about it. Other than that, my only other question for you would be to tell me why you deserve this win over Malik/Elizabeth. You stated in your speech that you think this is the first time you believe you should win, and since the jury is so conflicted, I just want to give you the opportunity here to tell us exactly why. That is, if you have anything to add at all! This is a great final 3 in terms of it not being a clear cut winner, so seriously y’all fight for these votes and congratulations on making it to the final 3!   PS: Thanks to the hosts, specifically Liam for allowing me to play and Alissa for recruiting me. I'm sure this won’t be the last y’all see of me ;) Category:Blog posts Category:Shanghai Blogs